Serp
Serp the Rattlesnake Egg or simply Serp and Serpi by Coco is a rattlesnake egg and the main antagonist from mexican film A Movie of Eggs. Personality Member of Coco's gang. He's very quick tempered, which contrasts starkly with the easygoing nature of the other reptile eggs. He's constantly scolding Coco into concentrating on the mission at hand. Due to being a snake egg, he lacks hands and so depends on his surfacing tail to grab objects. In the end he's thrown away by an annoyed Coco who, as he states, is "sick of his rattle". Appearance It is classified as an egg without arms and holding between both legs, green spots on some sides in cornsilk hull, eyes of yellow irises with fine pupils in which straigh eyebrows are superimposed, four pairs of poisonous teeth, not to mention the long snake tail that cracks his back and the rattle that sounds when move it. History Seeing that Toto, Willy and Tocino had infiltrated into "the pit of the reptiles". He was presented with the other members in the song performed by Coco, describing him as someone cheerful, vivacious and very happy. The band of reptile eggs cornered them and one of them was cruel Coco right hand, which is Serp was anxious to destroy, but to see that these escaped with the help of Bibi and acrobats eggs, they decided to follow them to honor their parents and relatives, trying to follow throughout. During the flight of Toto and his friends crossed to the tent at the other end, balancing on a rope. Reptile eggs failed to send Iguano for them, so Serp demanded to call Torti to cut the rope and shut up, but it was too late, since they could safely reach the front tent. Unable to kill their victims choose to tie the rope again (with the help of Iguano who unfortunately fell back in the attempt), using hooks to hang them and then move with them, finally reaching where they wanted to go. Entering through that tent, Coco shouts hysterically at Serp's face when he learns they harbored circus freaks. Finding no trace of them they are about to give up, but from a distance Torti warns them in signs, and tells them where they took refuge. The show managed to intercept them at the Confenti Eggs club, so Serp threatened to crush anyone who does not tell the whereabouts of chicken eggs, then by a careless moment to find and abduct Willy and Bibi, meanwhile Tocino reaches Toto notify of what happened. After a few hours of reflection is about to save. At sunrise the Reptile Eggs expect patients to the fair opens, the rollercoaster is activated and crushed without mercy. When Toto comes to the rescue is discovered by Serp so at the time the Confetti Eggs involved with the military, beginning an epic battle between good and bad guys. The fight was seen to Serp destroying and bringing down several chicken eggs. After finishing all the war of the bands, Coco regrets his acts as a bully and decides to get rid of Serp throwing away. Somewhere in the countryside, Serp tied, falls from far away, until you run into the two tlacuaches waiting for your dinner. The egg flees slowly, taking advantage of the fact that the two hungry were crying with happiness, and when they left to chase him, he bit Cuache in the hand. After the initial credits the bloopers pass and in some of them Serp appears. In the first one he releases a rudeness when he realizes that the troops were cartons with photos of them, in the second he is seen sitting at the table to toast for Toto, now become a chicken, laughing silently for every shot they made Los Poeta Huevos (Shakespeare Eggs). Other Appearances Serp makes cameo in TV commercial of "turn off your cell phone", sitting in the cinema and watching the movie. In a trailer at a glance, they interview several characters in the film, and one of them is Serp asking him if he is sure that they will laugh when they see the movie, answering that: "if you do not laugh, we give you a million dollars". Gallery Images Serpi.jpg|Serp promotional image. serp evil.jpg|Serp threatening Bibi's brothers. serp angry stare.jpg|Serp Angry Stare serp evil grin.jpg|Serp looking straight to Willy and smirking evilly. Serp.png|Serp discovering Toto's Scape. serp defeat.jpg|Serp tied up before getting trowed. Serp_defeat.gif|Serp defeat. Serp_and_reptile_eggs_poster.png|Serp, Coco and the Reptile Eggs in promo poster. Serp_troopers.png|Serp ordering his troops to crush his unwanted guests. Video Una película de huevos escena de coco los huevos de reptil| Trivia *Serp with Sweet Pea were the only villains who showed their wickedness, to be known that the anti-hero used as a pawn, in the case of Serp manipulated Coco and his gang of Reptile Eggs, meanwhile Sweet Pea deceived the Bankivoide for their own benefits. *It is unknown whether even Serp still alive, since it was chased by Tlacua and Cuache, although this bite one of the two, so it would have taken advantage of escape and continue his lonely road. *Rumor has it that in the sequel, Serp appears in a scene crawling in the desert; said by some fans ensuring that after leaving the city, hatching and becoming a viper. Navigation Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Servant of Hero Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Torturer Category:Tragic Category:Traitor Category:Xenophobes Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Kidnapper Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Mongers Category:Wrathful Category:Military Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Usurper Category:Brutes Category:Movie Villains Category:Leader Category:Fighters Category:Homicidal Category:Nemesis Category:Disciplinarians Category:Thugs Category:Rogues Category:Abusers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Murderer Category:Social Darwinists Category:Psychopath Category:Comedy Villains